


Stranded

by Milotics



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pirates, Sirens, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotics/pseuds/Milotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Yoo Youngjae has fallen for the divine charms of a siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yoo Youngjae awoke to the sound of a soft and mellow song. The sound came from too far for him to be able to make out the words, but apparently it was still loud enough to have woken him. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was when he opened his eyes, the image of the inside of his tent registering in his brain. It was night outside, and the sand beneath his straw bed was just as hard as the wooden flooring of the ship he was used to.

The beach however, didn’t rise and fall along with the heaving of the sea.

His head felt light as he moved to sit up straight. Even if they had been on the island for almost a week now, he still felt a little squishy. He wanted nothing more than to get back in the open sea where he belonged. With a little bit of luck they would be sailing again in a few days, but Youngjae doubted it. Lately the gods seemed to enjoy pestering him a little too much.

As to confirm this thought, the song swelled in volume. A familiar voice wound and nestled its way into his head. Even though Youngjae wanted to resist the pull, he couldn’t. He crawled out of his shelter and into the night.

Outside, the sky was clear and full of stars. It was a calm night, and the air was humid and warm. The whole crew was asleep, save for the two standing guard on either side of their camp. Off to the side the _Dulcibella_ was stranded, waves flowing against her damaged hull, looking as if they were beckoning her back towards the open sea. She was held in place by ropes as thick as Youngjae’s upper arms, which were creaking lightly under her weight. Her black flag was hanging limp in the still air. The sight of his captain’s beloved ship being rendered useless felt like a stab to the chest. He averted his eyes quickly.

Out here he could hear the singing more clearly. It was a familiar tune calling for him, begging for him, to _come, come closer_. Last night, the night before, and the night before that, he had at least tried to fight it. But, not this night. He was tired, the sound was alluring, and his resolve was crumbling.

Fuck.

Jongup was on guard, his back illuminated by the light of a torch as he sat there, staring at the ocean. He only averted his eyes when Youngjae went to slip past him.

“Off to wander around again, hyung?” he asked, not unkindly. Even so, Youngjae could see the mistrust in his expression. “Yeah..” he replied, “I just—want to stretch my legs for a bit.”

The lie was obvious even to him, but he didn’t care. He only wanted to go. _Just come to me, come to the sea._

Jongup couldn’t hear the words and therefor wasn’t affected by them, but Youngjae was. His legs were itching to move, to go to that sweet, sweet voice. They were both silent as Youngjae watched the reflection of the torches’ flames dance in Jongup’s eyes. He begged his mate in his head to just let him pass. Eventually Jongup turned forward again, sighing. “Go ahead. But be careful, it’s almost high tide and this region’s supposed to be crawling with-”

“Sirens,” Youngjae mumbled, watching the distance as waves rolled onto the shore. “I know.”

 

\--

 

His feet seemed to move on their own as he walked the now familiar shoreline. He let the water wash over his bare feet as the tide rose higher, stopping every so often to check for anyone following him.

Nobody was.

 Time slipped by him as he walked and walked. He wasn’t aware of anything but the ocean lapping at his feet and the melody in his head. By the time he reached the small bay, his head was pounding. Over the song, he couldn’t even hear the waves anymore.

_Come with me, to where every sailor longs to be. Come with me, come with me._

The sea was calm that night, softly splashing over the protruding rocks. Youngjae scanned the water, watching it glisten under the light of the full moon. A dark green glittering caught his eye, and then he saw _him_.

Without hesitation he walked into the water, ignoring the thought that like the nights before he should stay on land, where it was safe. He couldn’t stop his body from moving, and he walked until it was too deep to stand, and then he started swimming. The warm water soaked his breeches and tunic, making them heavy. Every stroke got him closer, and his mind got foggy with the idea. The siren was even more breathtaking than on the first night he’d seen him, now that he could watch him up close. He was perched on a rock and serenading to Youngjae, watching as he came closer. The green and blue scales of his tail were shimmering in the moonlight as he swished it through the water leisurely. His figure was slender, and his skin looked soft and radiant, like it was polished from the constant scrub of salt and sand. It was a sun-kissed shade, not unlike Youngjae’s own from the months spent working in the burning sun, which turned darker down to his hips, where his scales began. His face was small, with big eyes as dark and captivating as the deep seas, a straight nose and large, pink lips. Youngjae wondered not for the first time if they felt as soft as they looked. Not to mention his voice.

God, his _voice_.

When Youngjae finally reached him, his song faded out in a high note that made Youngjae’s heart skip a beat. Suddenly the sound of the waves came rushing back into his ears, making him feel dizzy. They regarded each other silently as Youngjae reached out to steady himself on the rock, still submerged in the water up to his neck. His hand was only mere inches away from the other’s scales. “Daehyun,” he whispered after what seemed like ages. Even he himself could hear how desperate he sounded, but he didn’t care. He had come, like he was asked to do.

“I sang you a song, my sailor. I sang it just for you,” Daehyun responded, and even when he talked it drove Youngjae crazy. The words resounded in his head. _My sailor_. He shivered, inching just a little bit closer. Daehyun’s eyes were twinkling as he asked, “did you like it?”

He sounded so innocent, but Youngjae knew, in the back of his mind, that he, this creature, could kill him within seconds. Nevertheless, his insides prickled in excitement rather than fear when the thin tip of Daehyun’s tail moved to touch his bare calves. “I-I did. I came as soon as I heard you call.”

Daehyun smiled, showing his sharp incisors. It was unsettling to say the least, but before Youngjae could back away the siren had slipped into the water, trapping Youngjae between himself and the rock. They were face to face, and there was no way out.

“You did, and I want to thank you for that,” he breathed. Daehyun reached out to cup Youngjae’s face, searching his eyes before leaning closer and pressing their bodies, and mouths, together. The shock of it all had Youngjae clenching his fingers over the wet stone as his eyes fell shut. Daehyun’s body was cool against his own, but his lips were fire. When he felt the soft brush of tongue against his lips, he parted them in reflex.

Somewhere in his mind, the rational part was yelling at him to push Daehyun away, to flee and never come back, but it was no use. Daehyun had him in his grasp, and the taste of his mouth and the feeling of his wet tongue and lips was the best sensation he’d ever experienced.

He forgot to breathe, and the only thing keeping him afloat was the body pressing against him. His head was spinning, but he couldn’t get enough. As Daehyun moved to pull back he surged forward, wanting nothing more than to keep kissing and tasting him.

A melodic laugh bubbled out of Daehyun as he held him off. He stroke his cold thumb over the scruff on Youngjae’s jaw almost lovingly as he gasped for air. Youngjae was burning up on the inside, consumed by his want and longing for the mythical being in front of him. He could feel the slick skin against his, and it was all too much.

“Ask me again,” he pleaded, referring to the nights before. Daehyun had called him, and he had come, but he had stayed on the beach. He had not been quite so far gone as to move over the thin threshold between them that was the water. Even when he was eagerly asked to _come, come with me_.

Now, however, he was already in the water with the most gorgeous boy – merman – he’d ever laid his eyes on, and he couldn’t think of any reason why he wouldn’t want to go with him. He didn’t care where, all he wanted was to stay with Daehyun.

With Daehyun, who was clearly pleased with his infatuation as he pecked him on the lips. “Will you come with me, my sailor?”

Holding on to his strong shoulders, Youngjae nodded fervently. “God, _yes_ ,” he gasped out, and Daehyun smiled, tightening his hold on him before dragging him underwater without warning.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Youngjae about 0.3 seconds to realize – and regret – his grave mistake. Not only had he gotten into the sea, the sirens territory, without any sort of defense – his swords were still very much stowed away besides his bed, and his fists wouldn’t do much harm – he had also kissed the thing. Kissed it a lot, actually. Not to forget, he agreed to _come with him_ , whatever that meant.

Was this the end? Was he really going to be eaten by a fucking siren? He felt so, so stupid. Everything he had, thrown away in seconds. First lesson of being a pirate: don’t fall for sirens’ tricks.

First lesson: failed.

He tried to think of something clever, anything to just get away, but he was coming up short. Daehyun had hauled him underwater the moment he gave his consent – if this could even be called consent – without allowing him the time to take a last breath. The next thing he knew, he was roughly pressed against Daehyun, who was, unsurprisingly, a really fast swimmer.

He didn’t know where he was being taken, but they went out of the bay into the sea, and down, down, until his ears were popping and his head felt like it could implode any second. It was too dark to see anything further than the siren’s tail, whipping back and forth in powerful strokes.

Youngjae was held to the firm body in front of him by arms around his waist and shoulder. He tried kicking the tail, pushing against the shoulders, punching, scratching, biting, but it was like Daehyun didn’t even notice. If only, the hold on him increased. It didn’t take long for his lungs to start burning as he struggled against the death grip he was being held in, and his movements grew weaker. Maybe he’d drown before Daehyun could kill him.

Maybe, drowning wouldn’t be so bad.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the world tilted and they were rushing up again, towards the surface. But, it was too late. His lungs needed air and his head was light. The need to breathe was too strong, he was going to drown, _god_ , he was going to die and—

They broke the surface of the water with such speed, Youngjae was sure he flew for a bit as he was thrown out of Daehyun’s grasp. His body hit ground with a hard smack that immediately pushed out any air that was left in his lungs. But he was on land, damnit, and he was gasping for oxygen like a madman. He blacked out for several moments.

Even so, his instinct for survival was back now, and he quickly checked his surroundings. It was dark, his eyes needing a few moments to adjust, and Youngjae was relieved there was no sign of Daehyun so far. The ground he had been thrown upon was rock, wet and slippery with seawater. At least, he hoped it was seawater, and not blood of any of the siren’s previous victims. He shivered involuntarily.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he had rubbed the salt out of them, he could faintly make out the stone walls surrounding him and the dark ceiling with stalactites dripping onto the floor. He was sitting with his back against one of the walls, a small body of water to his left. That was most likely where they had come from. Point being, though, he was trapped. Trapped in some sort of cove, almost like a lair…

Daehyun’s lair. Of course.

At least he was alive. Gulping for air, unarmed, suffering from a minor heart attack and about to get eaten, but still alive.

“Daehyun?” he called out, uncertainly. He had to do something, and by now he might as well try to talk his way out of it. “Are you there?”

It was silent for a few moments, but then the water of the pool started rippling. Youngjae scooted away from it out of instinct, watching as it shifted and Daehyun appeared, and—oh. His smile really was beautiful. “You called, my sailor?”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he climbed out of the water, and Youngjae was rendered speechless. Every thought he had before on bargaining his way out of here had vanished, because Daehyun just _climbed_ out of the water. He must have shifted, because his tail was very much gone and instead he had very _human_ legs. Legs that were naked and Youngjae had a hard time tearing his eyes away from. Until Daehyun spoke again.

“Like what you see?”

At that Youngjae snapped his head up, his teeth clacking together as he forced his mouth closed. He nodded, not breaking eye contact and his heart hammered in his chest as Daehyun chuckled. His laugh sounded beautiful.

Any thought of fleeing or resisting or god forbid, hurting Daehyun disappeared as he walked towards Youngjae, all naked, and kneeled in front of him. He watched as his hand reached out to touch Youngjae’s face, and cupped his own hand over his. Youngjae closed his eyes. He shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be wanting this.

“Please, Daehyun,” he begged, forcing his eyes to stay close. Seeing his expression would only make it harder to resist.

“Please, what? What do you want, Youngjae?” Daehyun rubbed his thumb over his cheeks, wiping away the tears that he didn’t realize had started falling. “Look at me.”

Not being able to disobey, Youngjae looked up. He looked into Daehyun’s eyes, saw the intensity in them, and knew he couldn’t win. “Please, Daehyun, I-I..” _Let me go_ , he pleaded inside his head, _please, just let me go_. “I want you.”

His voice had been barely a whisper, but the siren had heard. Daehyun slowly leaned towards him, still staring at him with those big, dark eyes, before kissing his lips. It was surprisingly gentle, no rush, no tongue, nothing that could relate to Daehyun´s lethal nature. Only their lips molding and moving together smoothly. It was just what Youngjae needed.

“Don’t cry, my sailor,” he whispered against his lips when they broke apart. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

Youngjae didn’t trust his voice, so instead he pulled Daehyun in for another kiss in form of reply. His hands moved to cup the other’s hips as he straddled him. His skin was cool to the touch, and wet. When he rubbed the smooth skin Daehyun arched into his touch, kissing him more intensely. His tongue was warm and slick as he tasted Youngjae’s mouth, every touch making Youngjae insides tingle more. He was getting hard, and Daehyun was too, if his cock pressing into Youngjae’s stomach was anything to go by.

He wanted to touch him.

First, he bit Daehyun’s lip, making him moan and run his hands through Youngjae’s wet hair. Then he ran his hands down Daehyun’s thick thighs, squeezing the supple flesh. His legs were firm and muscled, and Youngjae was sure he could spent ages admiring them.

But, Daehyun thought otherwise. He took Youngjae´s hands and slid them up his legs, so that they were cupping his ass. He broke off the kiss to suck and lick at his neck. “Youngjae,” he whispered, in between sucking bruises into his skin. He swore as Youngjae pinched his ass. “Ah- _fuck_ , Youngjae. Come on, _touch me_.”

And Youngjae did, kneading one of his cheeks while he used his other hand to touch the siren’s hole, wh— _oh_. Which was already dripping wet. The slickness slid down his crack, covering Youngjae’s fingers and making them glide over his entrance. Youngjae stroked and rubbed at the puckered hole, making Daehyun exhale sharply. He momentarily ceased his ministrations, opting to breathe hotly into Youngjae’s neck instead.

It was a sensory overload. The sailor’s head had become foggy, making it hard to think about anything besides wanting to thrust into the boy sitting on top of him. His fingers were drenched in Daehyun’s wetness, and his asshole felt so warm compared to the rest of his body. He just wanted to find out how warm and soft it would feel _inside_ of him. Even thinking about it made his dick jump, which was now straining painfully against the rough fabric of his breeches.

He moved his hands from Daehyun’s ass, making him moan sadly, to tug at the strings of his breeches. He needed to get at least a little bit of breathing space, but Daehyun took it over from him quickly, swatting his hands away to pull his dick out himself. When it sprang free it was already hard and leaking precum, a red flush to the skin. Daehyun pressed his fingers into the prominent veins on the side, making Youngjae close his eyes and groan in frustration. “Daehyun,” he moaned, as the hand wrapped around his dick started squeezing and pumping him, “I need… I-I need to, I can’t—”

“Put your fingers inside me,” Daehyun ordered.

He was staring deeply into Youngjae’s eyes now, not breaking eye contact as he kept working his magic on the other man’s cock. Youngjae had to remind himself to keep breathing as his fingers found their way to Daehyun’s entrance again, circling it once before dipping in gently. The give was almost too easy, two of his fingers slipping in with no trouble. Daehyun was soft and compliant, so hot on the inside as he accommodated to the intrusion in moments. Before long, Youngjae had three, and then four, fingers pumping in and out of his ass, and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. It was all too hot, too much.

Daehyun was becoming desperate too, his jerking movements were getting sloppier and his eyes had become hazy. His own cock was rock hard, laying to the side in the crease between his thigh and hips, pulsing slightly with every heartbeat. Youngjae swallowed as his fingers slid over the natural grooves in the siren’s body.

“Can I?” he asked, desperate to feel inside, to fuck him entirely senseless.

When Daehyun nodded he sighed blissfully, knowing he was finally going to get that sweet relief. He used the natural lubricant already coating his hand to slick up his dick in a few quick strokes. They didn’t even bother to take off Youngjae’s tunic or breeches, just pushed them down a bit more as Daehyun hovered over him.

Slowly, he sank down. Youngjae held his dick firmly to guide it into Daehyun’s ass. He inhaled sharply as the head starting pressing against the rim, his eyes rolling back as the siren pushed only a little bit harder down, just enough to make the head glide inside. The pleasure was, simply put, out of this world. He held his breath.

It was nothing like Youngjae had ever felt before, because no person had ever been able to satisfy him like this before. He could feel every muscle of Daehyun, clenching and moving around him, stimulating his dick as the boy sank lower and lower. It was warm, warm and wet and so, so good.

Youngjae wanted for it to never end.

“Breathe,” Daehyun whispered to him, reminding him. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

He was watching him again, watching his expressions and reactions. The sharpness was back into his eyes as he lifted himself up, thighs straining, and sliding back down. Youngjae moaned.

He digged his fingers into Daehyun’s hip, helping him bounce up and down. Their skin slapped together, his thighs against the other’s supple ass. The sounds were wet and filthy as they reverberated in the confined space of the cave, making his head spin. Daehyun’s moans were the most beautiful of all, making his dick twitch inside of him.

He soon started thrusting up into Daehyun just as he came down, reaching even deeper than before. His stomach was swirling and knotting, and he could feel his balls tighten. He was gasping on every breath, already.

When Daehyun clenched even harder around him, which he hadn’t thought was possible, his vision got blurred with stars and his stomach hurt. Daehyun knew what was coming, moving his hips faster as he leaned in to whisper profanities into Youngjae’s ear.

“ _Come on, Youngjae, you’re so hot, just let it go, come into me, I want to feel you come inside of me…_ ”

Youngjae’s head cracked against the stone wall painfully as he snapped it back. He thrust into Daehyun hard, one, two, three more times, before releasing and spurting into his body. Daehyun moaned loudly, pushing down and clenching almost painfully. It seemed ages before he stopped filling him up with his come. Daehyun hadn’t come yet himself, but for now he seemed content enough to enjoy the sensation of having Youngjae’s seed inside of him.

It took Youngjae a few moments to come down, his chest heaving for his hard breathing and his back and ass aching from the hard stone. Slowly, he was regaining his consciousness.

“I love you.”

Daehyun snapped his head up, suddenly aware, and confused, for some reason. “What did you say?”

“I love you,” Youngjae repeated. His head had become clear now. He pulled out of Daehyun, ignoring the amount of semen dripping down his dick and leaking out of the siren’s rim. While in a mild state of shock, Daehyun was compliant and Youngjae easily pushed him onto his back. His still hard cock dug into Youngjae’s stomach, but he tried his best to ignore that.

“That was amazing, and I love you.”

He moved to kiss Daehyun, distracting him by pushing his way into his mouth, moving their lips together. His hands cupped the siren’s face on either side, and just as he felt the hands on his side start to prick into him with sharp claws, he pressed one knee on the siren’s shoulder and used his entire weight to throw Daehyun’s head to the side.

The crunch that the bones made was sickening, but it worked.

Daehyun lied there motionless, and Youngjae watched the disbelief in his eyes. It was only there for a split second before they became lifeless, but it was there. And then, Daehyun was gone. It was over.

Heaving, Youngjae pushed himself up and away from the creature’s body. Realization of what had happened started to seep into his mind, and it was making him sick. He gasped for air, almost hyperventilating, forcing his eyes away from the picture of the dead siren. He almost couldn’t believe it.

Before he was in any state to run away, he had thrown up at least three times, doubled over and retching until his entire throat was raw and his mouth tasted sour and filthy. Once, he mustered up the courage to walk over to Daehyun’s dead body. He kicked into its side, jumping back immediately and waiting for a response, but nothing came. He really was dead.

At that confirmation he felt both relieved and bitter, though he wasn’t sure why. He was ashamed of himself that he had fallen for Daehyun so easily, that he had given in and couldn’t look back until the siren had gotten what it wanted. He had known in the back of his mind the entire time that it was wrong, so wrong, but he just hadn’t cared. That was scary.

As he walked around Daehyun’s body for the last time to get to the water, he stared into the now blind eyes for a few silent moments. It was hard to tear his eyes away, the siren’s beauty captivating even in death, but eventually he did. He whispered,

“I’m sorry, Daehyun,”

And then he dived into the water, never to return again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really proof read this yet, but I'll come back to it later probably.
> 
> This was a little out of my comfort zone, but I hoped you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of a siren Daehyun and pirate Youngjae with scruff on his face.
> 
> Next chapter will be explicit.
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> \--  
> [ Tumblr ](http://www.lovelyyoungjae.tumblr.com)


End file.
